Eingesperrt
by ScaramoucheFigaro17
Summary: Michiru und Haruka lernen sich in dieser Geschichte kennen. Aber nicht in der High school, sondern.... Lest selbst! R


O.k. Es ist ein bisschen kurz aber na ja. Eine kleine Geschichte die wir in der Schule schreiben mussten, nur mit dem Satzt: _Der Fremde erstieg im Dunkeln die Stufen Klick-klack, Klick-klack._ Is zwar nicht so gut aber ich dachte mir ich sells trotzdem rein.

Haruka und Michiru gehören nicht mir!!!! Leider

Plötzlich tauchte sie aus dem schwarzen Strudel auf, der sie mit einem Schlag in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. Ein schallender Schmerz hämmerte durch ihren Kopf. Als sie diesen leicht anhob begann das Bild vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Sie griff sich an den Hinterkopf, ihre Harre waren von Blut verklebt. Das einzige an das sie sich noch erinnerte war, dass sie mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand einen Schlag versetzt bekommen hatte als sie ihren Schlüssel suchte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die weiße Tür des Raumes, in dem sie sich befand. Sie stürzte auf diese zu, doch sank kurz davor zusammen. Um sie herum drehte sich alles, ein Schmerz der ihr die Luft abschnürte durchfuhr ihren Körper. Als sie sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, legte sie ihre zitternde Hand auf die Türklinke. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihr ins blasse Gesicht und ihr Atem ging stoßweiße. Der Versuch die Tür zu öffnen misslang kläglich, ihre Kraft reichte nicht einmal aus um die Klinke wenige Millimeter hinunter zu drücken.

„Es bringt nichts. Die Tür ist verschlossen, ich habe es auch schon versucht. Es ist sinnlos, wir sind eingesperrt.", die Frau schreckte hoch, jetzt erst bemerkte sie die Blonde, welche auf einem Stuhl an der linken Wand saß. „Wer bist du!?", kam die vorwurfsvolle Frage der Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich heiße Haruka, du?", kam die merkwürdig ruhige Antwort der großgewachsenen Frau. „Michiru" „Ich schätze du hast genauso viel Ahnung wie ich warum wir hier eingesperrt sind?", diese Frage bejahte die Kleinere der beiden. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, keine Fenster, kahle weiße Wände, eine Matratze, und der Stuhl auf dem Amara bis eben noch gesessen war. Die summenden Neonlichtröhren tauchten den Raum in ein steriles Licht.

Plötzlich war es ihr als würde das Zimmer immer kleiner werden, als würden die Wände mit jeder Sekund näher zusammen rücken nur um sie zu zerquetschen. Der Raum wurde immer kleiner, die Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, ihr wurde immer heißer. Kurz bevor die Wände sie erdrückten, spürte sie wie sie von jemandem in die Arme schloss. Aus Reflex versucht sie sich zu befreien, doch sie kam nicht los. „Shhh! Es ist alles gut, ich bin ja da. Ich pass auf, dass dir nichts passiert.", kamen die beruhigenden Worte aus dem Mund der Blonden. Obwohl sie sie erst kennen gelernt hatte wusste sie, dass sie ihr blind vertrauen konnte. Ihr würde nichts passieren so lange Haruka an ihrer Seite war.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie eine Stimme, sie pressten ihre Ohren an die Tür. Es hörte sich an als würde jemand telefonieren. In der Hoffnung gerettet zu werden, hämmerten sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür. „Verdammt!", die blonde Frau riss Michiru, welche sie entgeistert anstarrte, von der Tür weg, zog sie an die hintere Wand des Raumes und stellte sich vor sie, „Was wen das da draußen niemand ist der uns helfen will!? Was wenn da draußen die Person ist die uns hier eingeschlossen hat und jetzt haben wir auf uns aufmerksam gemacht!?" Der Fremde erstieg im Dunklen die stufen: Klick-klack. Klick-klack.

Sie hörten wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, sie blickten ihn das Antlitz eines Mannes der nur wenige Jahre älter als die beiden selbst zu sein schien. Dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach, war er nicht gekommen um ihnen zu helfen. „Na, meine hübschen, seid ihr schon wach!? Endlich kann ich mich rächen!" „Für was!?", fragte Haruka heiser. Michiru, hinter ihr begann zu zittern und war unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. „Eure Eltern sind Schuld an dem Tot meiner geliebten Mutter und ihr werdet dafür büßen!" „Das kann nicht sein! Und auch wenn können wir doch nichts dafür!!!", schrie Michiru. Das leise Kichern des Mannes wurde immer lauter, bis es zu einem geisteskranken Gelächter wurde. Er zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und stürzte auf die zwei Frauen zu.


End file.
